


Liste et origine des technologies de terraformation [FR]

by Loulou_from_TRAPPIST



Category: TerraGenesis (Video Game)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loulou_from_TRAPPIST/pseuds/Loulou_from_TRAPPIST





	Liste et origine des technologies de terraformation [FR]

[Document archivé, technologies de terraformation, historique allégé]

Bonjour visiteur, vous avez demandé à regarder les archives des découvertes historiques des technologies universelles utilisées aujourd'hui pour la Terraformation de monde lointain, à ce jour, 67% des planètes du système solaire ont subit une terraformation volontaire totale ou partielle.

Souhaitez vous consulter la totalité des tech- Entendu ! Voici une liste détaillées des technologies utilisées par les différentes factions Humaines dans différents domaines.  
Vulgarisation des données historiques en cours, bonne lecture.

**-Régulation de température**  
**- > Diminution **

Usine de refroidissement : Il s'agit d'un réseau de bobines froides et de conducteurs thermiques pour siphonner la chaleur et la convertir en énergie pour les bâtiments.  
Cette technologies a été pensée par Horizon lors de la colonisation de Mercure, après avoir posé un brevet sur cette découverte, les autres factions ont su également en tirer profit et ce système est devenu très célèbre à travers le système solaire de par son relatif faible coût et son usage double.

Plateforme aérostat : Ces installations sont les plus ambitieuses juste derrière les redirections de comètes. Elle ont su concrétiser un rêve lointain de l'Humanité de pouvoir s'épanouir dans le ciel. Il s'agit d'un immense réseau de plateformes flottantes gonflée à l'hélium ou l'hydrogène et parfois appuyées par des réacteurs à pales. Elles exécutent de nombreuses tâches, notamment en contenant des installations de travail pour les colons, des panneaux solaires et des éoliennes et dont le rôle principale est permit par leur taille. En effet les plateformes sont si grandes qu'elles cacheraient des pans entier du ciel, réduisant de ce fait la température globale.  
Les plateformes ont étés développées par les ingénieurs des Filles de Gaia pour les aider à coloniser Vénus à leur début, après avoir récupérées les plans des divers concepts de missions habitées vers la jumelle de la Terre, elles purent établir les premières installations flottantes afin de travailler sur le désépaississement de l'atmosphère de la planète tout en réduisant sa température.

Toile solaire : Comme son nom l'indique, il s'agit d'une immense toile en orbite pour cacher le soleil. Plus précisément l'objectif est de bloquer les rayonnements solaires en plaçant la toile sur des orbites géostationnaires ou sur le point de Lagrange L1 pour les planètes. Selon les variantes et les mondes cibles la toile solaire peut se présenter sous la forme d'un seul objet ou sous la forme d'un réseau, les installations géostationnaires servent également à récupérer l'énergie absorbée pour la transmettre aux installations au sol. Les premiers projets de toile solaire sont dérivés des voiles solaires, accrochées à des sondes longues portées pour facilité l'exploration du système solaire, notamment les Lunes des géantes gazeuses.  
Aujourd'hui leur forme et leur compositions ont largement étés adaptés et constitue le moyen le plus efficace pour diminuer la température d'une planète.

**- >Augmentation **

Pôle de réchauffement : Originellement ce que l'on appelait les pôles de réchauffements étaient des installations terrestres utilisées pour produire de l'énergie renouvelable destinée à remplacer les énergies fossiles dont les gaz et la pollution ont contribuées à dégrader notre monde et lancé la compagne de terraformation. Au bout d'un certain temps on a constaté que les zones où ces installations étaient concentrées produisaient de la chaleur, nous avons alors réalisé que cette technologie précaire pouvait être utilisée dans l'espace pour produire de l'énergie et de la chaleur, leur fonctionnement repose sur l'installation de milliers d'éoliennes, bobines solaires et autres éléments thermiques de petite taille à une échelle planétaire pour commencer à la réchauffer.  
Ce procédé simple est peu effectif sur l'intensité mais très fiable sur la longue durée.

Puit de forage : Un procédé depuis longtemps utilisé sur Terre dans les usines géothermiques, il s'agit de l'excavation et la récupération de la chaleur du manteau. Les procédés sont nombreux mais toutefois très simples, une tige creuse à double paroi peut être enfoncée dans le sol jusqu'à atteindre des points stratégiques contenant un fort potentiel thermique, cette tige transporte de l'eau froide dans la paroi extérieure, elle chauffe à mesure qu'elle descend et arrivée en bas de la tige elle remonte dans la paroi interne isolée, une fois arrivée en surface de longues bandes de métal creuses reçoivent et stockent cette eau chaude jusqu'à ce qu'elle refroidisse par rayonnement, la chaleur est dissipée dans l'air.  
Répétez l'opérations plusieurs dizaines de fois et vous obtenez un réchauffement efficace. Pour les planètes très actives, de simples puits creusés et touchant des zones de forte températures comme des chambres magmatiques feront largement l'affaire.

Miroir orbital : A l'inverse de la toile solaire, le miroir orbital est un vaste réseau de lentilles en orbite dans le but de réfléchir les rayons solaires vers la planète.  
D'une conception universel leur avantage réside dans le fait que pour augmenter la température du corps cible de façon adéquat, il suffit d'ajouter ou de retirer des lentilles à la constellation, celles-ci étant faites de polymères transparents, elles pourront être recyclées.  
Leur assemblage sur une station mobile combinée à plusieurs toiles solaires forme la base du dispositif SOLETTA développé selon la méthode de Stein.

**-Régulation de la pression**  
**- > Réduction**

Usine de séquestration : Tiré du principe de stockage pressurisé de gaz dans les fusées orbitales chimiques du 21ème siècle, ces usines stockent et compressent les gaz sous terre pour affiner l'atmosphère.  
Les gaz ainsi stockés sont triés et confinés dans des conteneurs séparés, leur devenir dépend de leur possible usage futur, en attendant, les anciennes mines vides et reconditionnées sont devenues leur nouvel entrepôt.

Laboratoire de biodivision : Applique les principes de chimie basique à un bâtiment industriel de grande taille, au cœur de celui-ci on divise le CO2 pour en séparer les constituants, ainsi recycle le carbone dans la biosphère afin de fertiliser les sols pour aider les premières plantes à pousser ou recyclé en composés de fabrication carbonés et on relâche l'O2 dans l'air ou stocké.  
Ce genre d'installation se caractérise par sa taille, souvent il dépasse aisément les 50 mètre de hauteur, car la division chimique est un procédé qui, pour avoir une importance à échelle globale, doit nécessité une immense capacité d'entrée et de traitement.  
De nombreuse valves font entrées l'air et des filtres différencie les différents gaz, les gaz autre que le CO2 sont transférés soit dans les conteneurs des usines de séquestration, soit sont directement stockées au sein même de l'usine. Le dioxyde de carbone quant à lui est transféré dans des cuves pressurisés, qui constituent la majorité de l'espace du laboratoire, et où un puissant courant électromagnétique sépare les atomes.

Transformateur d'hydrogène : Similaire au laboratoire de biodivision mais en encore plus grand, le principe même de son fonctionnement repose sur la réaction de Bosch, on fait réagir le CO2 atmosphérique avec de l'hydrogène afin d'affiner l'atmosphère, de ce fait on obtient du carbone que l'on peut recycler, exploiter ou disperser pour fertiliser les sols, de l'eau par la rencontre de l'oxygène et de l'hydrogène ainsi que de la chaleur extraite de la réaction exothermique.  
cette installation a pour objectif d'influer de manière importante sur les paramètres environnementaux d'une planète en modifiant trois d'entre eux à la fois. Le transformateur puise son hydrogène sur place dans les molécules locales ou bien celui-ci est importé dans des conteneurs pressurisés. La cadence de production chimique peut être ajustée pour jouer avec précision sur les paramètres indiqués.

**- > Augmentation**

Poussière thermique : Phénomène connu depuis des siècles, l'albédo d'un objet, soit la quantité de lumière qu'il reflète, a un impact sur la quantité d'énergie qu'il absorbe, ainsi plus un objet est foncé plus il absorbe l'énergie, et dans notre cas, les rayonnements solaire.  
En effet l'objectif ici est tout simplement de recouvrir de la glace de CO2 de poudre noire pour la faire fondre par cette absorption accrue du rayonnement solaire. C'est une stratégie très populaires utilisées sur les Lunes lointaines car ce procédé est très peu coûteux et facile à mettre en place avec une efficacité largement rentable. Le plus souvent la poudre noire est simplement du graphite dont le carbone a pu être importé de nombreuses façons.

Ensemble AtmoGen : Originellement élaboré pour aider à pallier aux changements climatiques de la Terre, il s'agit d'un ensemble de systèmes chimiques automatisés conçus pour produire de grandes quantités de gaz à libérer dans l'atmosphère.  
Pour ce faire, lors du raffinage des minéraux extraits des mines, les matériaux inutiles sont envoyés dans le centre de traitement de l'ensemble AtmoGen, ces derniers sont placés sous très hautes température jusqu’à ce que les molécules les constituants soient filtrées et libérées dans l’atmosphère pour l’épaissir, elles peuvent aussi être stockées et réutilisées.

Exploitation de poches : Largement utilisé depuis le 19ème jusqu’à la fin du 22ème siècle dans les installations d’extraction d’hydrocarbures naturels. Le principe est relativement le même, des poches de gaz sous la surface de la planète sont scannées et les plus intéressantes se voient percées pour en libérer les gaz dans l’atmosphère, la méthode est simple et efficace.  
Si certains hydrocarbures intéressants sont découverts, ils peuvent être brûlés pour produire de l'énergie et envoyer un supplément de gaz dans l'atmosphère. 

- **Régulation de l'oxygène**

**- > Diminution**

Filtre O2 : Similaire dans le procéder que les usines de séquestration, il s’agit d’un bâtiment filtrant l'O2 de l’air et le stockant dans des conteneurs pressurisés. Il pourra alors servir dans de nombreuses applications comme la propulsion, l’alimentation des supports vitaux des dômes, l’industrie métallurgique ou bien, il peut être transféré sur une autre planète nécessitant de l’oxygène dans son atmosphère. Des conduits peuvent également permettre de le transférer vers d’autres installations comme le fixateur de carbone, le générateur Hydro, et d’autres infrastructures nécessitant du dioxygène.

Fixateur de carbone : Une grande chaîne de bâtiments qui récupèrent le carbone de différentes provenances autour de la planète afin de le fixer dans de grands réservoirs. On le fait adhérer aux parois sous forme de simple charbon grâce à un courant électrique, on introduit ensuite de l'oxygène directement filtré dans l'air pour qu'il puisse réagir et former du CO2, celui-ci est ensuite acheminé par des conduits jusqu'à la surface, il contribue à augmenter la pression.  
Un apport contrôlé de CO2 peut également être acheminés vers les différentes fermes pour accroître la productivité de la photosynthèse des plantes.  
Le fixateur de carbone fait partit de ces grandes usines appliquant à grande échelles des réactions chimiques connues depuis la renaissance, il n'y avait plus qu'à faire les plans de construction.

Générateur Hydro : Comme son nom l'indique, il crée de l'eau en fixant l'oxygène et l'hydrogène ensemble par différentes réactions chimiques similaire au transformateur d'hydrogène, en excluant le carbone de l'équation. Ce procédé a été mit en place après la catastrophe de ce qui a été baptisée "la réaction en chaîne d'Eros", du nom de la colonie qui a été frappée par l'incident.  
A cause d'une mauvaise conception de l'un des rares bâtiments de surface servant à modifier l'environnement de la planète et de la pression énorme de l'atmosphère couplée à la température infernale, la structure a cédée et s'est effondré sur le centre de contrôle au coeur de l'unité d'habitation blindé de la petite colonie, empêchant la supervision des infrastructures sur place. Le problème devint conséquent lorsque les 4 complexes de cyanocuves furent poussés à leur capacité de production maximale, de ce fait pendant deux décennies l'oxygène a grandement augmenté sans que les Filles aient la possibilité d'intervenir. Le générateur Hydro fut donc une solution optimale pour ce problème. [Un rapport plus détaillé de cet incident est disponible à la consultation]

**- > Augementation**

Usine d'oxygène : Il s'agit d'un bâtiment de traitement chimique connu pour sa conception simple et optimisée, ce qui le rend très rentable pour sa productivité. L'usine rassemble des sources de molécules contenant de l'oxygène en surface (CO2, CO), qui sont minées en surface ou près de celle-ci et acheminées jusqu'à elle, les sépare et rejette l'oxygène dans l'air tout en fixant le carbone. Elle était largement utilisée sur Terre lors de la catastrophe écologique du milieu du 21ème siècle.  
Attention cette installation peut être inefficace sur les objets dépourvues de glace d'eau et de dioxyde de carbone, sans activité géologiques et sans biomasse.

Cyanocuves : Contrairement à ce que le nom laisse entendre, il ne s'agit pas de cuves remplies de cyanure, mais de cyanobactéries. Plus exactement ces cuves sont des fermes de cyanobactéries, aussi connues sous le nom d'algues photosynthétiques. Ces algues sont connues pour produire de l'oxygène via la photosynthèse, d'où leur nom.  
Leur couleur peuvent varier en fonction des pigments qu'elles utilisent pour exécuter correctement ce processus, sur Terre, ces couleurs varient en fonction de la profondeur à laquelle on les retrouve. Les algues rouges et blues sont celles vivants aux profondeurs les plus importantes sont généralement les plus utilisées pour une production plus importante.  
Récemment des algues noires créées artificiellement par des manipulations génétiques, celles-ci sont capable de produire une quantité d'oxygène encore plus importante et possède une croissance très rapide si le milieu est convenable, aujourd'hui ce sont les algues les plus utilisées dans les installations.

Ferme de Kelps : Littéralement ce qu'indique leur nom, il s'agit de grand bassins de kelps, l'équivalent marin des arbres. Capables de former de véritables forêts sous-marines, leur vitesse de pousse très élevée leur donne une grande efficacité et une productivité accrue.  
Homologue des cyanocuves mais encore plus efficace de par leur taille très impressionnante, le fonctionnement des installations est similaire, les plants sont fixés sur un substrat riche en élément nutritif qui augmente leur vitesse de pousse, l'oxygène qu'ils produisent est dissout dans l'eau, laquelle est filtrée, l'oxygène est récupéré et passe par un stockage pressurisé dans dans caissons avant d'être relâchés dans l'atmosphère.  
Contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser, ce sont les Fils d'Héphaïstos qui ont soumis ce projet au conseil trans-faction afin de ce faire mieux voir par les Filles de Gaia. Bien que cette tentative ai été maladroite, le concept a été reprit et les Fils ont reçut tout de même une insigne de "soutient de toujours" pour leur bonne contribution pour une cause indépendante de leur volonté.

**-Régulation du niveau de l'eau**

**- > Réduction**

Géociternes : Des caissons renforcés et pressurisés empruntant leur technologies aux conteneurs des filtres O2. Le procédé est simple, l'eau est pompée des zones aqueuses indésirables et stockée avant d'être enterrée dans de vastes espaces spécialement aménagés sous la surface afin d'y être entreposée en attente d'usage et de recyclage, ou non.

Usine d'eléctrolyse : Les plans de l'usine existaient déjà depuis des décennies sur Terre pour prévenir le réchauffement climatique mais furent ressortis seulement durant l'état de crise de la température en 2043. Après une optimisation rapide des plans il pu aider à rabaisser le niveau des océans engendrés par la fonte des glaces, un véritable intérêt autour de ce bâtiment est né au sein des dirigeants des factions car il présente un fonctionnement relativement simple et peu coûteux.  
Son fonctionnement repose sur les réactions d'hydrolyse qui consistent à séparer l'oxygène et l'hydrogène de l'eau pompée, le bâtiment rejette ensuite l'oxygène dans l'atmosphère avec un ratio précis selon les besoins environnementaux, ou bien être stocké pour être recyclé dans les dômes ou les fermes, l'hydrogène quant à lui est utilisé pour l'énergie, entre autre.

Lance-glace : Comme le dit le PDG Nwabudike Morgan, c'est comme lancer des boules de neiges sur Dieu. Le lance-glace est le troisième projet le plus ambitieux jamais mit en place pour la terraformation à échelle planétaire. Combinant l'efficace, l'esthétique et le sensationnel, le lance-glace est une véritable usine de traitement à la chaîne. D'abord elle gèle l'eau des océans et la compacte sous forme de glace avant de la retailler grâce à des bras mécaniques équipés scies circulaires haute température en immense blocs. Ces blocs défilent sur des tapis roulant jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la section "d'enrobage" où ils sont recouverts de matériaux thermorésistants, en général il s'agit d'aérogel, mais il peut y avoir d'autres matériaux utilisés. Une fois fait différents système de poussée et de tension mécaniques vont tirer une plateforme qui va contenir les blocs avant de la relâcher, ce qui va le propulser dans l'espace à très grande vitesse, les matériaux thermorésistants vont empêcher les blocs de s'évaporer durant la montée à cause des contraintes.  
Depuis sa mise en place, sa méthode de fonctionnement et le spectacle offert par un lancement lui a donné la mention de projet touristique de grande ampleur, les colonies équipées de cette installations connaissent de ce fait un gain financier supplémentaire grâce aux touristes que "l'attraction" ramène.

**- > Augmentation**

Semeur de nuages : Les semeurs de nuages sont une technologie très ancienne déjà utilisée sur Terre. Il consiste à répartir des produits chimiques dans l'air pour stimuler la formation de nuages en faisant circuler les sources d'eau locales, avec une augmentation de la température en parallèle.  
Ces systèmes sont très efficaces pour recycler les sources de glace locales et entamer un cycle basique de l'eau pour créer un début d'hydrosphère.

Réseau aquifère : Très simple dans le principe et très efficace sur le terrain les réseaux aquifères furent en premiers lieux utilisés sur la Lune et Mars pour la terraformation et sur les Lunes occupées par les Fils d'Héphaïstos pour fournir un soutient à leurs dômes de survie et leurs fermes. Il exploite les glaciers locaux et les lacs souterrains, les liquéfies grâce à des conduits chauffés, les filtrent, les stockent et les redistribuent.

Redirection de comètes : Décrit comme le projet le plus fou de l'Humanité, la redirection faisait parti d'un réseau immense aux objectifs étaient divers mais dont le principe était simple, réorienter des objets du système solaire pour les exploiter.  
Différents procédés sont utilisés, le premier réseau de plateforme devait s’implanter dans la ceinture d'astéroïde près de Cérès, où Horizon finançait et construisait les infrastructures, afin d'extraire et raffiner le métal des astéroïdes et envoyer des cargos vers les planètes. Aujourd'hui le réseau est pleinement actif et se situe même dans la ceinture de Kuiper qui lui exploite les comètes gelées pour l'eau, tenue par la colonie de Makémaké. La redirection de comète constitue un réseau de plateformes capables de rediriger les comètes comme sont nom l'indique afin qu'elles finissent par s'écraser sur la planète cible, libérant leur eau en surface comme sur Terre il y a des milliards d'années lors du grand bombardement tardif.  
La technologie restante à développer est un ensemble de radio-émetteurs et récepteurs en surface capables de commander aux plateformes de dévier les comètes selon une orbite précise, puis de pouvoir les suivres et anticiper leur point d'impact. Un système complexe mais efficace et d'une grande aide depuis sa mise en place, surtout pour les mondes dépourvus de glace.

**-Augmentation de la biomasse**

**- > Installations marines**

Colonie d'algue : Littéralement encore une fois, des plants d'algues unicellulaires génétiquement ciblés sont placés dans des fermes de culture nutritives en surface. Elles sont de nature extrêmophiles ce qui leur permet de se développer de manière rapide malgré des conditions environnementales imparfaites, elles constitueront la base de la chane alimentaire de la planète, accompagnées plus tard par d'autres espèces.  
Adaptée en fonction des paramètre de la planète, l'architecture des colonies peut varier mais le concept sort de la terraformation de Vénus.

Forêt de Kelps : Le saviez vous ? Le Macrocystis peut pousser de 60cm par jour. Il s'agit d'une plante verte très développée, contenues dans l'équivalent modifié des fermes de Kelps dont elles dérivent directement, ces plantes peuvent former rapidement de solides bases de développement pour de nombreuses espèces et offrir un soutient important aux espèces sous-marines, en plus d'un gain d'oxygène.

Récif de corail : Un récif artificiellement conçu et développé en laboratoire puis introduit, segment par segment dans l'eau permettrait d’accueillir une immense diversité mais aussi un tourisme important, à condition d'en prendre soin.  
Cette culture artificielle "en segment" est un procédé mit au point lors de l'opération d'éco-stimulation de 2115 orchestrée par la faction de Gaia pour retrouver la biodiversité terrestre perdue lors du 21ème siècle dans leur laboratoire sur Cérès.

**- > Installations terrestres**

Ferme Tellurique : Rudimentaire mais assez utile. Une accélération de la fertilisation du sol par ajout d'une biosphère terrestre primaire. Par là on entend une culture immense de tapis bactériens cultivés dans les fermes de champignon in-dômes, ces tapis sont prélevés et placés sur des carrés de gel nutritifs puis acheminés à l'extérieur et posés sur le sol stérile de la planète, on répète l'opération plusieurs fois pour couvrir une plus large zone.  
Grâce au gel, les bactéries vont se multiplier pendant plusieurs générations avant de dépérir faute de ressources, cependant elles auront commencées à utiliser quelques éléments du sol et, en mourant, elles vont former une couche primaire de "terreau" fertile pour la future génération de vie à implanter. La population actuelle autour de la mer de la tranquillité sur la Lune a été formée à partir de cette technique.

Ferme d'Herbacés : Avant d'introduire des animaux, il faut déjà se concentrer sur la population végétale, particulièrement la flore qui va être consommée par ces animaux. On retrouve alors quelque chose que l'on tend fréquemment à oublier, l'herbe est un aliment de base de millions d'espèces animales.  
Un tapis d'herbe génétiquement ciblée pour la planète aura les capacité de croissance et de nutrition parfaite pour les animaux à introduire. Cependant encore aujourd'hui le génome "ultime" pour les herbes de bio-peuplement n'a pas été découvert et utilisé car trop complexe à la vue de tous les paramètres uniques des différents mondes. Il existe toutefois une candidate potentielle, la //Solidum Herba//, de la dénomination Pl-G-0014 ou communément appelée la pousse ornée, du fait de ces nombreux motifs, aurait de bonnes chance d'être cette herbe ultime en devenir.  
Créée sur Cérès par le laboratoire de bio-ingénierie des Filles de Gaia, cette plante, initialement un brin d'herbe terrestre commun, a vu son génome modifiés de par en par. Entre autres tous les segments inutiles et dormants on étés retirés, de nouveaux gènes tirés d'autres espèces ou mêmes crées artificiellement ont été ajoutés, et une composante moléculaire inédite lui a été donnée. Le déclencheur survivant, placé aux deux extrémités des chromosomes de la plante, lorsque celle-ci est plantée dans un environnement différent du précédant, ce complexe s'active, et déclenche certains gènes en sommeil qui permettent la production de certaines molécules utiles à la survie de la plante, tout en inhibant celle des gènes devenus inutiles. L'équipe de l'époque a reçu le prix Nobel de Cérès et des statues les représentant sont exposées au musée de la biologie de Vénus. 

Peuplement forestier : Cette stratégie peut se passer d'un sol préalablement fertilisé par une biomasse primaire, mais l'efficacité s'en voit diminué. Il s'agit d'une plantation de peuplements artificiels de nombreuses espèces d'arbre à des endroits stratégiques de la planète pour créer une biosphère complexe dans un temps plus court.  
C'est une stratégie qui s'est révélée payante sur Terre lors du repeuplement de l'Amazonie.  
Encore une fois c'est sur les sols de Vénus, première planète véritablement terraformée que cette technique a été appliquée, offrant toutes les données permettant de reprendre et perfectionner ce système.

**-Gestion de la biosphère**

**- > Installations marines**

Enclave à marée : La réintroduction d'espèces marines dans les océans Pacifique et Atlantique ont constitués la préoccupation majeure des écologistes du 22 et 23ème siècle, c'est là que les prototypes d'enclaves à marée ont vu le jour. Il s'agit d'une immense enclave reliée à un laboratoire de génétique divers chargé de créer une espèce spécifiquement adaptée à l'environnement des océans vierges de la planète. Cette enclave est régulée régulée et peut accueillir une espèce à la fois pour l'habituer au nouvel environnement avant de la relâcher et suivre son développement, c'est long mais avec plusieurs de ces installations la biodiversité marine ne sera plus un soucis.

Complexe en eau profonde : Similaire sur le plan fonctionnel à l'enclave à marée, le complexe est une immense installation sous marine de recherche qui surveille les interactions des espèces entre elles et introduit de nouvelles espèces. Souvent construit comme une prolongation des enclaves, leurs objectifs sont similaires mais leur efficacité est supérieure. Les complexes ont tout de même une spécialité, celle de la productions d'algues et de plantes photosynthétiques, de ce fait le bâtiment et se alentour relargue dans le milieu en grande quantité d'oxygène.

Institut du récif : Le premier de ces bâtiments fut construit encore une fois sans surprise par les Filles de Gaia sur Vénus, mais la direction a été transféré à un politicien de L'UNSA après un certain temps, connu pour ses ambition et son charisme. Son but était de faire connaître l'institut dans tout le système pour qu'il soit réutilisé ailleurs, ce qui n'a pas manqué.  
L'institut en lui même est un complexe rassemblant tous les domaines scientifiques concernant la croissance et le maintient d'une biosphère, des géologues aux généticiens, en passant par les océanographes et les experts en courants atmosphériques. De ce fait il permet non seulement une capacité de production de biodiversité maximale, mais aussi un gain supplémentaire de colons. Lorsque les espèces sont définitivement placées en milieu extérieure, leur cuve d'étude sont vidée, ce qui augmente l'eau.

**- > Installations terrestres**

Garderie automatisée : Conçue par les ingénieurs d'Horizon pour économiser des revenus et du temps sur les actions de terraformation de Gaia sur Mercure à la naissance de leur alliance, elle se compose d'un large réseau d'enclos et de tunnels menant à des espaces vides censés accueillir les nouvelles espèces. En effet créer des organismes n'est pas le seul problème, ils faut les cultiver et les répartir à la surface, on gagne ainsi en temps et en efficacité en automatisant le processus.  
C'est tout de même long et onéreux, mais toujours plus rentable que de laisser la nature faire seule, ce n'est pas un défis, juste un coup de pousse.

Ecosimulateur : Technologie de pointe née sur Terre grâce aux recherches de l'UNSA, il permet grâce à des simulations précises apportée par la dernière génération de superordinateurs quantiques, en prenant en comptes de nombreux paramètres comme le nombre d'individu au départ, leur cycle de reproduction, leur comportement, les points stratégiques de la planète où vont se rendre etc.. de visualiser l'expansion de cette biocénose. Cependant ces installations produisent tellement de chaleur qu'elles doivent être implantés le plus loin possible des grands dômes. récemment il a été proposé l'idée de transformer cette simulation en jeu vidéo, en simplifiant largement les paramètres réels, à l'instar de l'application Terragenesis d'Edgeworks.

Association zoologique : Né d'un programme pédagogiques sur Cérès auprès du laboratoire de bio-ingénierie, l'exposition directe de toute la complexité des manipulations génétique face à des enfants a fait que ce programme n'a pas connue un grand succès à l'époque.  
Fort heureusement la corporation Horizon, également présente sur la planète naine, a su ramener l'intérêt de la bio-expansion en ouvrant un musée de biologie dans la principale colonie. Aujourd'hui le concept e l'organisation a largement été amélioré et se présente de la façon suivante : Une grande chaîne de bâtiments destinés à l'éducation de la prochaine génération de scientifiques et du grand publique, ce qui éveil un intérêt écologique chez eux, dans l'idéal.  
Combinant tout un parcours menant à différentes avancées, recherches, espèces créées etc.. Ainsi qu'à des interactions avec des scientifiques qui travaillent parallèlement à la mise au points et la dispersion de ces espèces. Souvent situé à proximité des ports spatiaux et utilisant les mêmes procédés par cuves que les instituts de récifs, il produisent un gain de pression et d'eau supplémentaire.

**Augmentation de la population**

**- > Infrastructures de logement**

Unité d'Habitation : Les unités d'habitions constitues le minimum requit pour démarrer une colonie autonome, développées à base de paternes prédéfinis, elles offrent un soutient de survie, de logement, de logistique, de communication et même de nourriture. Les premières unités étaient utilisées sur la Lune par l'UNSA lors de la reconquête de 2038.  
Les plans ont ensuite étés repris par Horizon lorsqu'ils se sont établit sur Mercure. A l'heure actuelle les unités d'habitations sont toujours une valeur sûre pour les débuts de colonisation de mondes extraterrestres.

Complexe d'habitation : Successeur désigné de l'unité d'habitation, les complexe offrent un espace de vie indépendant destinés aux environnements hostiles, conçu pour le confort et la résistance.  
Développés par les Fils d'Héphaïstos, ils sont assemblés à partir de préfabriqués produit en orbite par les vaisseaux de colonisation. Leur résistance, leur polyvalence et surtout leur confort les ont rendus très populaires, encore aujourd'hui. Certaines colonies les ont même conservés en cas de catastrophe écologique majeure pour préserver une partie de la population. Leur seul défaut est une production supplémentaire obligatoire d'oxygène nécessaire à leur bon fonctionnement. 

Dômes d'habitation : Les dômes sont les demeurent coloniales privilégiées par toutes les factions Humaines, pour leur espace de vie et leur solidité et aujourd'hui la plus grosse contribution des Fils d'Héphaïstos qui les ont tous conçus et brevetés. Il se présentent sous la forme d'un immense dôme transparent et configurable capable de contenir de nombreux types d'installations et de logement, accueillant de ce fait des milliers des personnes.  
Le dôme en lui-même étant bien trop cher en ressources importées, ils sont construits à partir de ressources locales, silice, certains métaux, parfois glace modifiées et renforcées de thermo-isolants etc..

**- > Infrastructures d'aide au développement Humain**

Crèche pour enfants : La garde et l'éducation d'un enfant dans un environnement hostile est une tâche beaucoup trop handicapante pour les futurs jeunes parents de la colonie grandissante. Une crèche similaire aux crèches sur Terre mais plus optimisée dans l'optique de l'éducation, un bâtiment où la communauté élève et éduque les enfants, permettrait d'encourager la population à se reproduire.

Réseau de transport : Les réseaux permettent un déploiement rapide à la surface des nouveaux colons, ils offrent des possibilités d'explorations qui plus tard, peuvent se montrer très utile pour la colonie. Principalement pour découvrir de nouvelles entrées de mines et des futures routes commerciales entre les colonies. De plus les sociologues de l'époque pensaient qu'une meilleure exploration et expansion à la surface inciterait également plus de personnes à immigrer, ils avaient raison.  
Ils sont imprimés en 3D à partir des poussières et roches environnantes et coulés pour former rapidement des tunnels pressurisés, isolés et résistants. Une technologie née sur la Lune lorsque les dômes commençaient à avoir une possibilité d'accueil restreinte pour trouver un nouveau site qui pourrait abriter une nouvelle colonie.

Port spatial : La base de l'équipement spatial, dont le concept n'a pratiquement pas évolué depuis des siècles tant il est efficace. Les ports spatiaux sont d'immenses chaînes de bâtiments et de pistes adaptées à la livraison de marchandises ou le transport de personnel civil ou militaire.  
Il fut d'une utilité crucial pour les premiers échanges entre Mercure et la Terre au tout début de la grande expansion. Aujourd'hui le charme des ces installations sont les panneaux mobiles soutenant les fins de pistes atterrissage. Lorsque les nouveaux vaisseau-cargos arrivent et se posent, la plateforme d'atterrissage se soulève et vient se superposer au dessus d'autres plateformes adjacentes, des rampes sont présentes à chaque étage des plateformes pour décharger la cargaison, c'est un spectacle magnifique à voir.

**Fin de la liste de technologie. ******

Fin des archives des technologies principales de terraformation, des documents annexes vous sont proposés incluant les technologies spécifiques ou les projets de grande envergure.

Voulez-vous accéder à l'un de ces docu- Dans ce cas je vous souhaite une bonne continuation visiteur.  
Merci d'avoir utilisé les bornes de données du système autonome de l'UNSA, ici pour servir l'éducation.

****

[[Fin du document archivé]]

****


End file.
